


Warmth

by transreborn



Series: Voltron Shorts [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Spooning, bed sharing, klance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreborn/pseuds/transreborn
Summary: “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my second time writing for voltron so pls go easy i did this in like three hours so dont expect much but me n my friend lillian did a collab n shes gonna draw art for it sometime and im kind of proud of this so hey hopefully u like it too

It was honestly ridiculous, Keith couldn’t help but think. He should’ve been able to sleep better. His schedule had been messed up ever since he left the garrison though. He woke up at dawn and spent the day trying to figure out where Shiro went. It probably didn’t help he slept with a knife in his pillowcase and a smaller, sharper knife in his pocket. He had almost been robbed when he tried sleeping without it so he had a personal rule to never let that happen again. 

But he could feel the strain on his body. He was constantly working and getting better at fighting with Red Lion with barely any breaks. He slept at most a few hours a night before repeating the same training with the rest of the paladins. His body was going to give out if he didn’t stop this. Allura had promised them a day off tomorrow though and what better time to catch up on sleep than now?

That’s what he had thought at the time. He needed something to snuggle with to sleep well. Ever since he was a kid he had a teddy bear to use. But he’d be damned if he’d let lance see him with a teddy bear.

He felt that he and Lance had grown into a tentative friendship over the last few months though. That didn’t stop him from being a pain in the ass to Keith but at the moment, he was out of options.

Lance was notorious for being the best sleeper between the paladins. He always had a routine and never changed it up when he could help it. So why  _ wouldn’t  _ Keith go to him?

Keith had no idea how Lance would react to seeing Keith at his door in the middle of the night though. Regardless, Keith had gotten up and was now knocking on Lance’s door. He tried to keep the knocking quiet but when Lance didn’t answer on the third knock though, Keith became irritated.

“Lance, open up!” He demanded. He heard shuffling and felt a brief moment of guilt and panic crawl up from throat. He soon stomped on it as the door opened.

“Keith, why are you-?” Lance muttered, rubbing his eyes sleepily, but Keith didn’t give him time to finish before he squeezed his way into the room. Lance seemed to swell indignantly but Keith put a hasty finger to his lips, trying to keep Lance from shouting. 

“Listen, I know this is weird. I don’t understand why I’m here myself,” Keith crossed his arms and said in a rush, “I need you to help me with something and I only trust you to do it.”

What about your pal, Shiro?” Lance asked. He seemed to enjoy the idea Keith was coming to him for a help a little too much.

“Shiro wouldn’t enjoy what I’m about to ask you to do.” 

“Which is what?”

“Can you and I share a bed for the night?”

Immediately, Keith regretted asking but it was way too late to take what he said back. He squared his shoulders and clenched his jaw defiantly at Lance, who looked at a loss for words and blushing. It was hard to tell if he was actually blushing from how dark the room was and Keith was almost glad for that as he felt his heart stutter at the mere thought of Lance blushing. 

“You want me to sleep with you?” Lance asked into the stunned silence. 

“Yes”, Keith tried to sound firm but he wasn’t sure he would’ve believed it. 

“Well, I’m glad you thought of me, Baby.” Lance smiled, moving back into his old self. He leaned closer to Keith, his smiling turning sly. “But there’s no way we’re sharing a bed if you’re wearing that.”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing! They’re clothes!”

“Yet it’s not suitable bedtime attire.” Lance turned to his dresser and pulled out a baggy shirt and comfortable pants, throwing them at Keith. “Put those on and then we’ll talk.”

Keith almost walked right there but his exhausted and haze filled brain had him shrugging off his jacket in not time. 

Lance had turned around to give Keith privacy and only turned back when Keith said he was finished. Lance nodded sagely, walking around Keith in a circle. He made a final appreciative noise before he herded Keith to the bed. 

“Don’t you dare tell anybody about this!” Keith all but snarled.

“Of course not!” Lance said in a false voice. Keith nodded, not having picked up on how fake it was.

The two settled, backs pressed together, and the uncomfortable silence stretching. Keith tried to ignore it, focusing on the thought of actually sleeping. But he felt Lance’s heartbeat race; his breathing hitch occasionally in his throat; and the slight shake his leg had. The mixture of Lance’s smell of freshness and comfort and Lance being right there had Keith hoping, almost praying, to get up the courage to turn over, bury his face into Lance’s hair, rub his thumb along the knuckle of Lance’s hair, and feel his breathing lull each other to sleep.

Keith’s face flamed as he tried to ignore those thoughts. He pushed and kicked those to the side; trying to ignore the happiness and excitement those made him feel. There were no need for those hopes.

But when he felt Lance roll over, pressing against his back; burying his face into the base of Keith’s neck; and tracing small and soft patterns into Keith’s wrist; there were no squashing those thoughts as he felt an overwhelming moment of warmth and safety.


End file.
